With the popularity of mobile phones, more and more people use the mobile phones not only for mobile communications such as making calls and sending short messages, but also for entertainment activities such as watching movies and playing games. To fully use various entertainment functions on a mobile phone, people need to download the required software to their mobile phones.
At present, many game operators usually use Java to develop game software that runs on a mobile phone. Users can use a mobile phone to dynamically download the Java game software through Java 2 Micro Edition (J2ME). According to J2ME, the downloaded Java software can be only started on the Java adapter for mobile (JAM) interface. Therefore, the downloaded Java software cannot be integrated into a local application on the mobile phone, for example, a user interface of functional modules such as the phone book, call record, or file manager, and thus, the downloaded Java software cannot be started on the user interface of any existing functional module of the mobile terminal.